$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 8 \\ 9 & 2 \\ 9 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 9 & 9 \\ 8 & 2 & 7\end{array}\right]$